


Nine Times She Caught Him Lying and One Time He Caught Her

by arcadianambivalence



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: F/M, Post #2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadianambivalence/pseuds/arcadianambivalence





	Nine Times She Caught Him Lying and One Time He Caught Her

_01_

_Liar_ , she says before slipping back into the diner, knowing full well this would not be the last time she saw the man who called himself Loki.

 

* * *

_02_   

They are in his new apartment. She has a box of pasta because she can’t afford wine and cheese and can’t bake cookies worth a damn.

_I saw that there was a room for sale_ , he says.

_Liar,_ she says, eyeing his new furnished apartment with a sudden flutter of anticipation.

 

* * *

  _03_ _  
_

_I haven’t had the best of luck romantically,_ he says from across the table.

_Liar,_ she says.

His eyes flash and he hides a smirk before hiding his face behind his mug of coffee.

 

* * *

  _04_

_I wasn’t afraid_ , he says as they walk out of the movie, the fingers of his gloved hand interlaced with hers.

_Liar,_ she says, squeezing his hand before he is fully aware of the intimacy and pulls away.

 

* * *

_05_   

_I’m not interested in you, not romantically,_ he says, unable to bring himself to meet her eyes.

_Liar_ , she says, and shuts the door to her apartment.

 

* * *

  _06_

_I am sorry for my distance,_ he says, hovering in the doorway of her apartment, eyes meeting hers apologetically.

_Liar,_ she says, opening the door wider and smiling faintly.  _I wasn’t exactly friendly, either._

 

* * *

_07_

They are in a diner on a night like the one they met. She glances around at the paper Valentine’s Day decorations.

_Where would I be without you?_   She says, only half jokingly.

_Probably better off._

_Liar,_ she says, and takes his outstretched hand.

 

* * *

_08_

_I’m fine,_ he says, standing exhausted in the doorway.  _It was merely a scuffle._

_Liar,_ she says, wrapping her arms around him as he leans into her touch.

 

* * *

  _09_

_This was magnificent,_ he says, panting and sweaty beside her.

_Liar,_ she says, rolling over and straddling him. _I’m not finished with you yet._

 

* * *

  _10_

 They are standing in a bedroom in the new apartment. His arms are wrapped around her mid-drift and she leans the back of her head into the crook of his neck.

_I hope he’s just like you_ , she says, admiring the recently assembled baby’s crib.

_Liar,_ he says, and she presses their lips together.

 


End file.
